


Never Walk Away

by Emperor_Quarter



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Few flashback scenes, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, They’re all just good boys, What I wanted my multichap to be, but it’s okay, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-22 09:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15578490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emperor_Quarter/pseuds/Emperor_Quarter
Summary: Happiness is something Gakushuu thought he’d achieve once he’d become perfect.Looking back on it, that was the stupidest idea that he could have thought of.





	Never Walk Away

**Author's Note:**

> Idk I’m just really sad on how my multichap is going (I’ll continue it) but this oneshot/drabble is kinda my revamp/ending of it. Totally wanna write more but here for now.

Happiness was something Gakushuu would achieve once he’d become perfect. 

Under his father criticizing eye, he’d strive and stress over everything, seeing a simple ninety-nine as a fail. Anything less than a hundred was.

His father watched as Gakushuu tried to hide the ninety-eight from him, a frown evident on the man’s face. 

“I’ll do better!” Gakushuu promised, even the words seemed empty to him.

He pulled away from the look of his father, clutching the paper to his chest as he lost his composure.

The man sighed. “I’m disappointed, Gakushuu. These were simple mistakes, ones that would have been easy to fix if you looked.”

Gakushuu gradually learned over time that it wasn’t how a father was suppose to act, and Gakuhou was quick to catch on.

“Those kids are messing with your head,” he said sternly, “they will do anything to bring you down. I only want the best for you, for you to succeed. Remember that Asano-kun.”

Looking back on it, that was the stupidest idea he could have thought of.

”Are you okay?” Is the first thing out of Ren’s mouth every day. The finals scarred them both (Gakushuu quite literally, there was a tiny mark still visible if you looked) and Gakushuu always replies honestly. 

Seo always collects himself enough to speak without cursing and steaming, and Araki gives a smile, and always offers front-row seats to the next game. Koyama has a handful of coping mechanisms always on hand, healthy ones unlike times Gakushuu wants to forget. 

There are some days Gakushuu doesn’t want to speak, doesn’t want to be touched and just curls up and _they get it._

He can just sit there, like at the moment, lost in his thoughts and preparing  himself for talking and grinning and things he still has trouble with, but they’re always just there if he needs a shoulder or a hug or just to make him laugh.

He’s not the top student, but there’s no competition in senior high, just acceptance and those fluttering feel-good emotions Gakushuu can only pin down as happiness. 

Gakushuu laughs—god that’s still the greatest feeling ever—and stares into his soda as his friends talk about who knows what and who loves who because really, he doesn’t care anymore.

That’s new too, just the feeling of being able to forget something, and it’s _okay_. 

Not everything is okay, and it’s not gonna be for a long time. Gakushuu still feels awkward around everyone, that coldness sometimes seeping back in, some days he goes backwards instead of forwards, but it’s still going to be okay.

Ren’s eyes drift over, and he squeezes Gakushuu’s hand, bringing him back to reality. Araki is exaggerating a story about this one girl who tripped over a trash can stalking her crush, and ended up with a banana peel on her head. Seo’s busy pushing his onigiri around into silly faces and Koyama’s complaining about the restrictions from his new braces.

Suddenly emotions well up in him, he can do all this. Share gossip and make faces with his food and just be a kid for once. He can just be himself, just a teen trying to get by life, not a boy pressure and abused and manipulated to be perfect.

Tears are misting his eyes, and suddenly everyone glances at him, waiting to make a move. He tries to smile, wiping his eyes and reassuring them he’s okay, no he’s not having a flashback, he’s just happy.

Ren pulls him in a side hug, and Gakushuu remembers how much he loved them. Such things were fictional growing up, now he couldn’t get enough. Seo is second to do such task, and Gakushuu soaks up the warmth, god it feels so good.

If moments like this could only last forever, Gakushuu wished. He could just sit here at this place with his friends and not worry about the outside world.

Though, he’ll get through it, no, he’ll march through life, not dragged and pulled like before, but standing in front, the others right beside him.

His friends smile, even Seo who can barely manage anything other than a scowl, and he smiles back.

Yeah, things are definitely gonna get better. 


End file.
